


The Nature Of MiddleSchool Boys

by Methoxyethane



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-13
Updated: 2007-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/pseuds/Methoxyethane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if Ryoma HAD hit puberty, he still wouldn't appreciate the situation due to the sheer lack of tennis involved. And yet, practice is halted by the rest of his team's raging hormones. The idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nature Of MiddleSchool Boys

**Author's Note:**

> And here I present to you yet another product of the dreaded Spontanious Fanfic Generation. It's a frightening occurence, usually resulting in poor grammar and jokes that are only funny at two in the morning. Be warned.

* * *

Echizen Ryoma decided that all of his teammates were idiots. All of them. And that he definitely, _definitely_ , hated middle school.

A few minutes ago, practice was interrupted by the report that there was something in the next court that everyone simply HAD to see, that the most amazing and beautiful sight was just across the school, and if they didn't go look they would all regret it for the rest of their lives.

Momo was the first to follow this messenger, who had left even before he was done speaking. By the time he was done, Seigaku's entire tennis team was on their way over, with their team captain stating that if half of his team was going off anyway they might as well all go, and that afterwards everyone could expect to run forty laps for the needless interruption.

Currently, everyone but Ryoma was frozen in their place, their eyes glued to the scene before them, where Seigaku's Girl's Tennis Team were doing drills.

It was a hundred and six degrees outside, and every girl was panting and sweating. Some of the older girls had even shed layers of their uniforms and were down to their skirts and tank tops.

Ryoma had never been as irritated with his teammates as he was at this moment.

"Could we go back to practice now? I think we've seen what we came for, haven't we?"

He was completely ignored.

"I'm in love."

"I wish I had my camera."

"Would you get a load of that foreign-looking one? I've never seen anything like it!"

"I think we can all see her, dumbass."

"Ellen Schwartz, an exchange student. Enrolled in Seigaku three weeks ago, and joined the Girls Tennis Team a week afterwards."

"I've never seen any so big before..."

"I'm in love."

"We heard you the first time, Kikumaru-sempai."

"The way they move every time she swings her arm... It's beautiful..."

A chorus of "yeah" answered Kawamura's statement, followed by another awed silence. Ryoma was just getting bored.

"Seriously, why are we still here? We're supposed to be here for _tennis._ "

"Echizen, please keep your opinions to yourself. You're ruining it for everyone."

"We _are_ here for tennis. We're studying the training styles employed by the Girls Team. It's always good to get input from a variety of sources. We might learn something valuable. I believe this is a matter requiring even further research, actually."

"Yeah, I could definitely use some more research of this subject. There's... A lot to learn."

"And I'm gaining very good data on... Physics."

"Yeah. Physics."

"I love physics."

"I'm in love."

My god, even buchou and Oishi-sempai were moonstruck. They were worse than the old man, every one of them!

Ryoma sighed. If they were going to get anything done today, it would only be if he did something to end this nonsense. Not like they'd notice him leave, anyway- their attention was pretty occupied by their raging hormones at the moment.

And if later on they all found out _he_ was the one who told Coach Fujirou that she might want to bring training to the indoor courts, and that it was _his_ fault that Coach Ryuzaki found out what they were doing all afternoon, then so be it. They'd all give him hell, but he could deal with it.

Because watching Coach Ryuzaki coming down on them like a hammer was funny enough to put up with every "just wait till _you_ hit puberty, then we'll see who's laughing" he got for the rest of the year.

A certain amount of satisfaction always came from putting perverts in their place, and this was about a hundred times better than his mother finding the old man's stash of porn, anyway.


End file.
